This disclosure relates to a boring apparatus and method. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a drill bit and a method of boring wells.
Drill bits have been used for boring subterranean wells. In the boring of a wellbore, the operator seeks to drill the well efficiently, safely, and economically. Drill bits are required to drill straight wells, deviated wells, horizontal wells, multilaterals, etc. Various drill bits have been proposed through the years, including roller-cone bits and polycrystalline diamond compact bits.